Pylorus
by InSaneIus
Summary: Kagami's dark past slowly unravels and it isn't long until everyone realizes that Kagami Taiga isn't the one that they know. When his dark past catches up o him, truths are dreaded, lies are webbed and most of all, darkness is found in the one known to be lightest of them all. Dark!(sort of)Kagami, super!Kagami Drug use, OOC, OCs, a lot of stuff. Kagami!centered.
1. Chapter 1

**Pylorus**

_This is my first fic on this account and the first fic I've ever written focused on a dark character. I will warn you now; the dark character is Kagami Taiga. This story is focused on him entirely._

_I will be following the plotline if you were wondering. Also, this is a sort of Super!Kagami fanfiction, he's very different. There will be a lot of different theories in here including stuff like the 'ZONE'. However, the zone here is actually considered very weak compared to the different types of plays that Kagami and his OC 'friends' (they are NOT) use. However, don't worry, the cannon characters will learn the plays that Kagami uses which is called 'Pylorus' meaning gatekeeper. In this fic, there will be a lot of OCs but only one main one and that person will have a very close relationship with Taiga. It could turn into something more depending on the reader's views. Anyways, the characters won't really be bashed per say, but the OC has a slight dislike for Kuroko so…_

_Also, last thing, I will be using a lot of Greek words and they may not be correct so bear with me._

_I would love to hear your thoughts on this fanfiction and I hope that you'll like it._

Warnings: OOC Kagami, drug use, underage acts, breaking the law, slight blood and gore… blah, blah, blah…A lot of stuff.

Chapter 1: Contract With The Devil

"Taiga! Don't die!" Kagami heard the shout and rolled his eyes in bemusement. The woman was happy today, something good must have happened. Three guesses what and the first two don't count. It was amusing to hear the woman actually act as if she cared about him when the cruel reality of it was that really, she _didn't_. She was simply happy that she had gotten a new play toy to mess around with.

"Fuck you!" He shouted back at his mother.

It was a new man staying over today (which was a surprise, she had seemed to be doing well with the girls) and it seemed as if she had gotten tired of her old lover. Kagami couldn't lie and honestly say that he hadn't expected it, it wasn't that much different from normal. And like normal, he had been sent away again.

After all, just like him, his mother had her own cycle of doing things.

She would come home from a day out clubbing walking with a happy jig and Kagami would immediately realize that 'she's found another one'. The 'last one' had lasted longer than usual and realizing this had made Kagami that either it would last for once, or it would be the last one and she would finally realize her responsibilities as a mother. Not that he needed anyone but himself of course. Obviously his prayers would never be answered, if not now, why ever?

"No! Please stop! We didn't mean it!" This wasn't different either. Most times, he walked to the courts by taking this route and there always would be a commotion of sorts and every day, he would pass it and ignore it, _just like normal_.

However, this time, a sliver of curiosity passed through him and he realized that he wanted to know what happened this time. Maybe it was the frustration that he felt towards his slut of his mother, maybe it was the childish curiosity that he had thought that he had long since forgotten, maybe it was just _want _but because of whatever it was, Kagami took a different route that day.

It wasn't until the future that he realized that this small heat of the moment decision would be what changed his life forever.

In all forms of honesty, it wasn't what Kagami had excepted to see. I most _definitely _wasn't what he had been excepting to see. In fact, it was the complete opposite of what he had been excepting to see. He had been excepting a couple of small boys getting bullied by the older kids and that was most definitely what he got. What he had ended up seeing was a group of neighborhood bullies on the floor guarding their bloodied forms with tears streaming down their faces seemingly trying to guard themselves against a figure (that was only slightly bigger than Kagami himself) that was holding a medium sized baseball bat and was wearing a crazed smile on his face.

He gasped in horror at the scene in front of him and immediately froze up when the figure's insane eyes peered up to lock gazes with him. Then, once his heart was rapidly beating again, he turned around the corner and ran like he had never ran before, not bothering to look behind him because only Lord knew what was behind him and he didn't want to take the risk of slowing himself down in case he was being chased.

Finally, as he ran out of breath, Kagami stopped and carefully looked behind him to see if he was being chased, he released a small breath of relief as he realized that he wasn't being hunted down by a crazed madman.

Looking around at the destination that he had stopped in, he realized that he was in a basketball court. He looked at it in curiosity. It was…different. It didn't look as if anyone had played in it for some time but there were basketballs rolling around everywhere as if something did in fact regularly used it.

Walking forward, Kagami looked at the hoop. It was…tall. His eyes traveled elsewhere and his gaze fell on one of the basketballs that was randomly rolling around. He looked back again at the hoop and back again to the basketball. He walked over to the basketball and picked it up. It was strangely heavy. It was extremely heavy. Kagami let out a small 'oof' as the weight of the basketball became too much and he had to drop the ball. Kagami had the basic knowledge of basketball and even he knew that basketballs were not meant to be this heavy.

But perhaps they weren't basketballs at all? But they looked like basketballs and were in a basketball court, so how couldn't they be basketballs?

Peering over his shoulders again to see if anyone was near him, he realized that there was no one near and he once again picked up the basketball with shaking hands. He raised it near the hoop and tried to shoot the ball. Fail. He tried again. Once again, fail. He dropped the ball in frustration and glare at it slightly.

Sighing, he realized that he was being childish by blaming the failure on the ball when he was perfectly aware that it was mostly his own lack of power that prevented him from shooting a hoop.

Picking up the ball again, he tried to shoot. After many failed attempts, he wanted to give up. But he didn't. Instead, he kept on going for about an hour, he still couldn't shoot a hoop. He dropped the ball in frustration.

"You were holding the ball wrong." A voice muttered from directly behind him. Kagami jumped in fright. He hadn't noticed the person's presence until now. Even though he was majorly creeped out by the seemingly lack of presence that he character lacked, he looked at the elder man with impatience, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Your thumb is on your shooting hand which makes it awkward to shoot. Have the ball rest on the side of your thumb instead of on top of it. Don't twist your body when you shoot and don't lean backwards, forward or to the sides in your jump. Lean back slightly before you jump to give you more power. You also have a flat shot, try to arc it slightly so that you have better aim. And then practice more. You're shit." Kagami blushed slightly in embarrassment and shame at the last comment but took the man's advice to heart and tried to shoot again listening to the man's advice. It missed again.

Kagami frowned again in disappointment and looked back at the man. He raised an eyebrow.

"You still have a flat shot. Arc it, otherwise you have no aim. You won't get it on your first try."

Kagami nodded and tried again, and again, and again, until…he finally got it in. "Yes!" He shouted out in triumph. He looked at the mysterious man with happiness and pride.

"Thank you Mr…" He paused and waited for a name.

"Felix." Felix answered him.

"Thank you Mr. Felix!" He finished.

Felix laughed slightly. "It's just Felix."

Kagami simply nodded excitedly.

Felix looked at him again. "You have talent. You want to play more basketball?" He asked the boy already expecting the answer.

Kagami looked at him in slight suspicion but nodded his head anyway. Felix grinned at him like a shark.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Its a bit short but I'll try my best to make them longer. This is simply a light intro so its pretty simple and light hearted (spl?) I guess. I've realised that a lot of people choose not to getpast this chapter. It would really help if you did! Really, it's not that bad. Yes, I realize that it is a slow beginning but I'm afraid that yeah, it's inevitable. Please give this fic a go! Thank you! Please review and don't forget,**

**Be InSaneIus!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pylorus

Wow, didn't really think that so many people would actually read this. Thank you, Tachibana (Guest) for reviewing. However, I don't think that you noticed in the last chapter where I stated that it _may _be Kagami_x_OC _if the readers wanted it. _There are countless possibilities of people to pair up Tai-chan with. I was simply stating that it was a possibility. In fact, AoKaga is my favourite pairing of all time and there is a 50% chance that it will happen. But, it could just become really close friendship or something. Heck, I don't have to pair up Tai-chan with anyone. But I will, because it has to be there somewhere for the whole plot to work. Anyways, pairings aside, there will be OCs in here but they are there because they are needed. Believe me, if they weren't involved or didn't have any level of importance in this fic, they wouldn't be there. Of course, Kagami still has a lot of interaction with the cannon characters but some OCs will be more important than the canon characters. For example, Felix is more important to Kagami than Kuroko is. And the OC that may be paired up with Kagami is the most important of them all because as stated before, he's _**important. **_Anyways, thank you **Daisy-in-Life **for following this fic!

These next few chapters are simply a recap of Kagami's years after his 'contract' with Felix and how he had changed after that. Then, we get into the canon years! But bear with me, it takes some time.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: Abaddon

_**Kagami Taiga just signed a contract with the devil.**_

_(Three years later)_

Kagami stood in the same courts that he had stood those three years ago and picked up one of the same heavy balls that he had held before. It was light now. He aimed for the hoop and shot. He didn't miss. However unlike the first time, he didn't get the feeling of pride, triumph or happiness that he had once gotten. He looked down blankly at the ball in wonder. It was a weird realization that hit him when he realised that it didn't feel the same to hold a basketball. It made him feel…hollow.

He looked behind him, already knowing that the same figure that had been silently watching him the first time he held a basketball was once again behind him, like a Grim, silent in the night.

"Do you regret it?" Felix asked him quietly. It wasn't the first time that he had asked Kagami this same question and it never failed to baffle him to see that Felix _did _care, no matter how little was.

Kagami faced his 'coach' with a flat expression. He blinked once and turned back again to face the hoop. He opened his mouth to speak.

"_No." _The one word reply seemed to be enough confirmation for Felix but Kagami wondered, since when had his voice sounded so…dead?

It was weird to realize how much he had changed during the past years that he had been playing basketball. If he had a one word explanation for why he had seemed to change so much, he wouldn't be able to find it. It was a mixture of events that had passes during those three years that had caused him to become the person that he was today. But Kagami would like to think that he had a close enough word for it. Rather, it was a name. _Felix. _

(_Three years ago) _

Walking home, Kagami thought of the events that had happened during that night. One, he had some people about to get murdered by someone that was about half their size, two; he had ran for his life and consequently discovered a court that seemingly hadn't been used in years, three; he had met a mysterious man that went by the name of Felix and four; he had made an agreement with Felix to play basketball with him, not really knowing he consequences. Not really a smart decision now that Kagami thought about it but it was a decision none the less.

As he reached his apartment house, he stopped for a bit at his front door and wondered whether to knock on the door or simply just walk in and risk himself seeing something that he most likely wouldn't want to. He decided to knock on the door but he wasn't met with a reply. Frowning, he knocked on the door again and he once again received no reply. He opened the door and was met with and empty house. He walked over to his mother's room and it was empty. All belongings…gone. He looked into his own room and it was also empty. He looked all over the house and was met with the same results everywhere. The kitchen, empty. The bathroom, empty. _Everywhere, empty. _

Gaping, Kagami looked around the house one more time and again, nothing.

"_No fucking way." _He gasped. "_No. Fucking. Way!" _He gasped once again as if he was confirming his thoughts.

"_She left me!" _It looked like his mother had finally given up on even _trying _to be a parent and had decided to simply _up and leave. _Kagami stood there gaping at the scene in front of him. His own mother had left him. She had left him to live all by himself with no way to stay alive, she had left him in this run-down town in America to _fucking die! _

Kagami fell to his knees, shock still visible in his eyes and let his head fall down into his hands. His shoulders started to shake and sobs started to resound throughout the room. Kagami Taiga was crying. Siting, crouched on the floor, Kagami let his minds roam to _try _and figure out why his own mother hated him so much to actually abandon him and leave him to either take care of himself or to die and rot. He could find no reason otherwise of the fact that she was just a selfish _bitch. _Calming down, Kagami stopped sobbing and raised his head, looked once again at the empty place that he had once called _home _and stood up. He walked towards the door of his own room an opened it. There was _nothing _there. Not even a change of pants, not even a belonging of sorts. There was nothing. The woman had the nerve to take his own belongings as well! What type of mother was this?! Kagami already knew the answer, none at all. Turning around from the room, not even sparing a glance at any of the other rooms any longer, he walked out of the house with his shoulders hunched up, his last show of pride.

He walked to the courts that he was previously in and sat down on one of the nearby benches. Looking up at the sky, he reckoned that it was late enough that no-one would come to the courts, he lay his body on the bench and fell asleep.

Waking up was…uncomfortable. As Kagami opened his eyes, he wondered where he was and why he wasn't at home under his own dirty sheets and was instead outside in the freezing cold, wearing nothing but a jumper and shorts and waking up in somewhere that he didn't recognize. Until he realized_ exactly_ why.

He still didn't fully believe that his own mother had actually left him. Sure, she didn't like him, but _surely _she had no reason to just up and leave like that! His shoulders stare to shake again and his eyes watered with tear that were threatening to fall. But Kagami didn't let them. He looked up firmly. He wasn't going to let to get to him. He would survive by himself just like he always had, simply without any back-up plan this time. Kagami was determined to do it.

He looked at his surroundings again and finally realized where he was. He had walked up to the basketball courts that he had been in previously the other day and like yesterday, it was empty. Standing up from his uncomfortable position from the bench, he walked into the courts and picked up a ball. As usual, it was heavy. Handling the weight of the ball, he raised it up and aimed to shoot at the hoop. He missed. He tried again, and once again, he missed. Then, he remembered what Felix had said last night and tried again, this time decided to arc his shot and leaning back slightly in order to have better aim at the hoop, he tried again. Like before, the same sense of triumph and pride at his accomplishment washed over him and he grinned again.

Then, he heard a clap in the background. Felix was once again behind him.

"You got it!" Felix praised him. Kagami grinned abashedly at him, paying no mind as to why he hadn't noticed Felix's presence.

"Yeah!" He excitedly exclaimed. Felix smiled at him.

"Try this next…" And the whole morning was filled with Kagami shooting hoops and Felix coaching him and guiding him throughout his mistakes. Finally collapsing due to lack of energy, Kagami looked up from his position on the floor at Felix, who had already taken up to sitting down on him. Kagami didn't particularly mind, Felix wasn't heavy.

"How do you know so much?" He asked Felix curiously, not expecting the laugh that answered his question.

Felix looked at him in amusement and with his lips still shaking with mirth; he gave Kagami a verbal answer. "That was not _much _at all. But if you meant how I know how to play, I can answer that." Kagami nodded his head, urging him on.

"I've been playing basketball for a _very_ long time." He answered and Kagami looked at him in wonder.

"How long?" He asked.

"I don't know, 20 to 30 years maybe?" Felix answered him. Kagami gaped at him in astonishment.

"_Bullshit._"

Felix looked at him in amusement. "Language."

Kagami looked at him with a deadpan expression. "Bullshit." He repeated again. "No way! How old are you?!" Kagami hadn't thought that Felix was that much older than him, at most by 5 years, and he was still 13!

"Haven't your parents ever told you not to ask a lady their age?" Kagami very nearly died. Felix laughed at the gob-smacked expression on his face.

"Just joking. I'm 47." This time, Kagami _did _faint.

**A/N: Wow, Felix…I love him. Anyways, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review or do whatever. Don't forget,**

**Be InSaneIus!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pylorus**

Chapter 3:

When Kagami woke up, he wasn't where he thought that he would be. Instead of being laid down on the cold hard floor of a court, he was on a soft, comfortable bed with warmth surrounding him. Felix was sitting in the seat next to the bed and he was looking at Kagami with amusement.

Kagami looked at him and remembered the conversation that had led to him having fainted. Looking up, he apprehensively gazed into Felix's eyes in order to receive the slightest indication that the man may be lying. He didn't really have to.

Felix had immediately burst into laughter, unable to hold it in when Kagami had looked at him as if he was a type of endangered species.

"I can't-I can't believe you thought that I was actually being serious!" Kagami's face fell at the comment. SO Felix had been lying to him after all. Catching the teen's expression, Felix became guilty.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to lie to you. Your reaction was just too hilarious." Kagami began to sulk further.

"Again, sorry. I was joking. I didn't think that you would actually faint." At this, Kagami instantly began to blush the same colour as his hair. The amusement that had previously left Felix's eyes slowly came back.

"Truthfully, I'm only a bit older than you. I'm eighteen, as you most likely thought." Kagami rapidly nodded his head, indication that yes, it was in fact the age group that he had thought that Felix's age group would have belonged to.

Felix looked at Kagami thoughtfully. "You still haven't given me your name." It wasn't until the older boy actually mentioned it that Kagami realised that no, he hadn't in fact given Felix his name.

"I'm Taiga. Kagami Taiga." He finally told the man, not finding any reason not to after all; Felix had given him his own name.

"Japanese, huh?" Felix pondered out loud.

"Yeah, my mum wanted to honour my father, whoever he was." This caused Felix to look at him in slight pity.

"You don't know your father?" Kagami looked at him with no expression. His voice was cold and his eyes were filled with resentment.

"I had too many 'father' candidates." The laugh that followed was colder than Felix thought that Kagami could have ever been. He kept his mouth shut and waited for Kagami to calm down. He didn't really have to wait that long.

"So, where am I?" Kagami asked, grinning at him. Felix looked around him.

"At my house." He replied. Kagami looked at him in shock. "You brought me to your house? Are you crazy?!" Felix looked at him curiously.

"Why are you angry? Shouldn't you be happy? It's not as if you have anywhere else to go, right?"

Kagami blushed in mortification. "W-well, yeah, but that doesn't mean you just take a stranger to your house!"

"Don't worry, I feel as if I can trust you. Or am I wrong?" Kagami shook his head.

"Wow, you're an idiot." Felix merely blinked twice and grinned in reply.

Xx

It had been a week since Felix had told him that he should live with him and Kagami had only ever gone out to the courts, and Felix had noticed.

"Why don't you head to head to the park Tiger?" He had formed a habit of calling the red-head 'Tiger' especially when he found out how much Kagami really did behave like an animal.

Kagami looked up from his meal at him.

"Really? I've been there once before but I've never stayed before." Felix looked at him in amazement. What type of kid had never gone to the park before?

"Go! Now!" Kagami didn't waste time. He was out of the door before Felix had even finished his sentence. Felix looked at the plate Kagami had been eating out of before he burst out laughing.

"He even took it with him."

Xx

It was true that Kagami had never really stayed in the park for long enough to really enjoy himself so he was interested to feel something new.

Sitting on one of the benches, he contemplated over his surroundings. It wasn't really a big park so it didn't have many people in it. In fact, Kagami could only count eight people in the park and most of them were all on monkey bars, grinning and looking as if they were having the most of fun. Kagami wanted to join them. But he couldn't. He was an outsider.

"You know, if you want to join them, you should." Kagami jumped of the bench in surprise and landed on his butt as a result. It hurt.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow…" He started chanting, already forgetting the reason that he was in pain anyways. His mantra was interrupted by a burst of laughter and Kagami looked up, glaring at the cause of his misery.

"Who are you?!" He shouted at the stranger.

"Me? I'm Akumu."

Xx

**Pheww, ok. That was hard. Sorry for the shortness, but oh well, it'll have to do.**

**Please Review!**

**Don't forget! Be,**

**InSaneIus!**


End file.
